1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to notification of functions required in a wireless system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system has been established using a wireless local area network (LAN) conforming to Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 series. When the system using the wireless LAN is established, an access point (AP) notifies a connecting method set in itself, and a station (STA) is connected to the AP based on the notified connecting method.
Furthermore, when a system in which a service can be provided by connecting a plurality of apparatuses having functions using a wireless LAN is established, the functions required in the system are to be grasped to connect the apparatuses having the desired function to each other. Conventionally, a user has grasped functions of apparatuses to connect the intended apparatuses to each other. The user has been able to confirm whether the apparatuses have the intended function by message exchange defined by Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) after being connected to each other.
When the wireless communication system is established, however, a user of an STA is to previously know to which of APs the STA should be connected to establish an intended system. Alternatively, the user of the STA is to confirm whether the intended system can be established by connecting the STA to the APs in order. This imposes a great burden on the user. When the STA is connected to the APs in order, the AP and the STA perform unnecessary connection and disconnection processing, so that the processing load on the apparatus is increased.